


'I'm the real fucking deal'

by Nilysil



Category: Warframe
Genre: Combi-genitalia, Dildos, Masturbation, Mawframe, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-canon biology, Other, Vaginal, Video Recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilysil/pseuds/Nilysil
Summary: Sometimes mercenary, sometimes escort; Lorren has tried to find videos with other warframes. Failing to, he decides to make his own.





	'I'm the real fucking deal'

Lorren sets the camera into its housing, the small wired device aimed downwards and staring at a soft grey towel laid neat on the ship floor. Nimble dark fingers adjust the attachment holding the camera still, tweaking the clasps as he fixes it into position. Piercing orange stares at the readout display at the back of the camera, shifting the focus with one hand moving in front of the lens. The camera’s mount is set on a low crate, the volt sat on the other side of the set towel as he finicks. To one side of the camera lays a carefully folded length of satin, on the opposite side a short array of toys; a small bullet vibrator, lubricant, dildos of various shapes and sizes. A small portion of his recreational collection.

Around him the room is lavish; brightly decorated in cream and gold, detailed with art and various trinkets the volt has found a liking in. On one of the various shelves of miscellaneous items stands the remaining collection of assorted dongs; as varied as the one set by the camera. Lengths of wires connect beneath the careful decorations – a mess beneath careful care.

“Lorren,” the ship cephalon breaks the silence. He looks up from his focus to one of the many displays set on the wall near where he’s setting up. A fractured mauve octagon representing the cephalon covers the recording software the cream and merlot volt had set up earlier. “Would you like me to handle your contacts while you’re – ‘preoccupied’?” There’s a static-broken purr from the mauve cephalon, glitching in and out.

“Yes, Rys. Please do. I rather not get any interruptions for this; want to get it all in one take.” The cephalon’s representing shape flickers off, letting Lorren alone to his devices again. He kneels on the towel for a final series of adjustments, one last time to make sure his distinctive volt crotch jut is in the center of the video preview.

Everything is set.

He inhales through his traced vents, leans back on his arms, and breathes a low sigh. The volt flips through his music selection and begins his favorite mood music – something that he can relax to. It plays through his electric connection and through the low-tone speakers lining the sides of his decorated room. Lorren listens to the entire song before he moves again, laying the satin fabric across his lap.

The fabric fills the entire camera’s view, a temporary cover for his ‘act’. Through his connection he clicks record.

For a moment he waits, and then he shifts. Raising his hands into view of the recording camera, interlacing fingers pulling out electric trails tainted with his peach energy color. Lorren’s movements are slow, tentative as he makes another short display of his powers – something to let potential viewers know what they’re going to watch. A volt playing with himself. He snorts.

Lorren’s hands stroke over the laid satin before moving out of frame to grab the ends. Its removal is slow, dragging upwards to first expose the end of his frame’s distinctive crotch jut before sliding up over the rest. He rolls his hips as the satin trails over his groin, vanishing from frame as its completely removed, throwing it out of shot behind the recording camera. With the fabric gone he continues the teasing display, formulated by years of providing escort services. The volt spreads his thighs, hands trailing up inner hips to cup around the base of his jut. His thumbs knead over to top of his protective skin, faint static following his gentle touches on smooth skin, repeating the motion in tandem with a short series of his rolling jut.

The motions may be professional, and produced as recreation; but after seeing the thousands of videos currently scattering the various porn sites, it’s to prove – that he’s the real fucking deal. It makes him grin, rolling as his fingers trail over the top of his groinal jut. In the entire system, he might be the first real warframe to cam, and not the dozen or so cosplayed ones.

Dark fingertips trail over the invisible seams along his crotch jut, leaning back as he strokes over his protect flesh. Lorren index fingers press at the sides of his crotch jut, thumbs following each other over the center point, trailing slow and teasing. His hands stroke along his jut before the sides become undone, fingering against the opening seams as the top of his jut detaches. Wide side claspers spread themselves against his thighs, the inner villi texture exposed for the camera, not as clear as the splitting claspers that made the top of his fleshy jut.

He guides the claspers that make the top of his jut upwards, fingering through the merlot texture that makes the underside – exposing his uncovered crotch to the camera. Beyond the villi covering the underside of his claspers his skin is soft, a plush mound colored coral and merlot; his frilled lips standing out against the grey and reds.

The top set of claspers stay set to his stomach as his fingers move down, leaning back on his left as he moves over his uncovered mound. He motions over his skin, index and forefinger trailing along a side as his thumb follows over his center. Downwards his hand moves, cupping over his mound to hold there for a moment – and his fingers split beneath him. Lorren’s fingers hold him open as they stroke upwards, spreading his inner cream lips as his hands move over him. They return to the underside of his mound after grazing beside his clit, repeating the motion for the camera. The volt stares at the recorder’s preview screen, watching his display as though he was a viewer instead of a participant.

Lorren presses his fingers against his flesh, playing with his frilled lips and dipping against his vulva with a roll of his hips. Playing with himself for the camera; dark fingers sliding on cream lips as his hips roll in a teasing display for the camera. There’s a shallow sigh from him as peach electricity sparks across his excited flesh, following the drags of his fingers. A gust breathes through his splitting vents at his neck and chest, hands moving in slow over his cream lips.

He moves out of the lean, reaching for the lube.

Holding the open bottle in sight of the camera Lorren pours some into his hand, palming against his lips and vulva. He strokes over himself, breathing a sigh as his fingers delve into him, splitting and spreading, teasing himself with soft jolts of electricity against his G. A hum blows through his systems, setting the bottle out of the camera’s view. He’ll need it later. But for now, he rolls his hips against his giving hand, spreading the lubricant over and within him. He gasps as his fingers press within him, sliding slick and saturate. Looking up at the preview camera makes him flush, a peach warmth filling his cheeks and loins.

Drawing his hand away he grabs one of the dildos set beside the camera, planning more as ‘examples’ than to have fun with all of them within the same set – he doesn’t have that sort of time. Lorren snorts, taking up a usual human phallus first before the camera, spreading it with lubricant – more out of habit than necessity. He easily slides it in, taking it straight down to the base. Lorren rolls for the camera, pressing himself down on the dildo and grey towel contrasting his bright lips and colorful flesh. For him, it’s nothing but a way to tease himself, holding himself open as he pushes presenting rolls. But after a few he guides it out, a wet plap sounding as it slides between his lips – setting it aside.

The next one is much thicker, more girth and a tad longer – one of his favorites.

There’s a smile across his maw as he spreads fresh lubricant in plain view of the camera, dark digits trailing over the ocean blue gradient dildo. He takes great care to spread it over the thick texture of the ridges and creases, fingers stroking over the wide head as he sits up. Placed between his legs, silicone length tilted against his flesh, he rocks. Rubbing himself against the dildo held in place by a hand behind his back. His cheeks run flush, looking away from the recording preview screen as he teases. Hips twitch as the head rubs against his clit, lips pressed against the textured length. Lorren breathes a sigh as he rolls, spreading himself against the teasing.

A short thought crosses his mind – it makes him snort – and he moves the blue dildo off to the side. He’ll have fun with it later, but he should demo some other one first.

The third one he had set aside isn’t as thick as his favorite blue, but it’s a lot longer. Lorren remembers when he found it when surfing through toy sites – almost eleven centimeters of silicone called ‘the razorback’. The name fits its textures; ridged from tip to base, ribbed and noded near the base with a rippled knot. He slaters it with lubricant, adjusting his hollow insides for the presenting penetration. When it’s to his satisfaction he sits the light dildo between his thighs, holding the length up against his crotch and stomach for the possible viewer. It’s big, and he can fit it.

Lorren kneels above the massive dildo, holding himself open with the dildo pressed against his spread lips. He rolls against it, looking to the preview screen to make sure he’s still in shot. The view makes him flush again, forcing himself to stare as he rubs and eases the flared head against his vulva. A sighed moan slips from him as his lips slide over the ribbed shaft, lowering himself down against the budging knot. He sits with the knot pressed against his frilled lips, giving himself some minor adjustments to force the dildo into a better position. Dark fingers split above the bulge it forms against his skin, rolling against the deep penetration. The volt looks to the preview screen again, breathing a gasp – he’s spent so long escorting others, the view of him enjoying himself makes him embarrassed.

But Lorren’s thoughts disperse as he rolls around the slate grey and white dildo. Huffs breathe through his vents, his head drawing back in a breathed moan. His hands hold himself up as he forces his roll slow, staring down his body. For a time, he remains in the reveled kneel around the silicone, guiding out sounds as he enjoys the newest addition to his collection. Eventually he forces himself to slow down, drawing himself back up into a kneel; drawing the long dildo out with a wet pop – he’ll have fun with it later.

He sets it aside and brings the favorite blue back into view of the camera, relaxing his hollow insides for the slightly smaller silicone dong. Again, he puts it between his thighs, rolling his lips against the teasing textures that makes him thrilled. The volt spreads himself for the camera, nudging his dark clit as he sets himself against the wide head. A soft grunt works from him as he pushes the silicone against his flesh, easily sliding past his waiting vulva. Lorren holds his hand at the penetration, holding himself spread and rubbing over his clit in a breathed gasp.

Rocking around his favorite toy he looks to the video preview screen, watching the ocean blue of the silicone slide against the cream flesh of his lips, his claspers trembling around his spread thighs and give a slight coil inwards. Lorren smiles, and angles himself forward a tad – pushing the dildo up to the base, silicone nestled against and within. When he moves back he holds the base in place, kneeling to give his furthest and upper quarters of his claspers to do their thing. They fold around his crotch, villi undersides wrapping at the dildo’s base in a gentle hold and kneading press – he’s glad he practiced.

Lorren sits in a partial kneel as his claspers assist his desire; arms bent back and giving the camera a clear view of his four claspers kneading in tandem as a set. Two bright, two dark, they press and release in a motion simulating another’s thrusts. Through the preview screen he stares, breathing soft moans as the silicone rubs slick against his walls. He arches against the self-made thrusts, feeling another need perk up within him – wanting to be released. The volt grins, holding a hand over his crotch and fingers spread against lips and penetration.

He checks the camera’s view before he releases himself; Lorren doesn’t want the surprise to be ruined by a sneak peek. There’s a changing in his skin, mass shifting inside and out until his member presses up against his wrist and nestled arm. Lorren holds himself as the clasper-made thrusts continue for the camera, groaning as the motions roll as they thrust the dildo into him. His hand slowly moves back over his crotch, feeling through his frilled lips and rubbing at his clit. Slowly, teasingly, he exposes his multicolored length.

Fingers drag over his clit and the merlot trail that tapers off on his underside and between his gentle slopped knot. His unveiled member carries the dull merlot of the rest of his sensitive flesh, thick frills spread above the cream of his rippled underside. He guides forefinger and middle between the frills that turn dark and fork off his main shaft, flexing as he strokes over his underside and his rippling blunt tip.

Lorren leaves his member unattended and hung erect in the air, bobbing and frills flexing as he rocks against the held penetration. Groans bubble up through him, holding himself fixed as the claspers knead in the shallow wanting thrusts. Air huffs through his open vents, gasping and moaning, fingers and feet curling as he draws himself close.

He rolls for the camera, hand moving down and splitting around the silicone penetration. Fingers slide slick with lingering lubrication, collecting it upward to spread on his needing member. Lorren strokes over his underside, guiding it upwards and holding himself still to give the camera a satisfying view of his rippled tip.

Then his fingers move, carefully stoking over the dark frills along the top third of his length. “Ah,” he gasps, holding himself close as the clasper-made thrusts increase in pace even as they twitch. Upward strokes draw out moaning gasps, squeezing before fingers drag between his main member and large dark frills. Dark digits press at his shaft and hold themselves at his soft knot.

Leaning forward, open groans drip from Lorren as his claspers shift, drawing themselves to press out longer unwavering thrusts. The volt’s member becomes the center of the camera’s view, his dark fingers pressing himself down towards the laid grey towel as his hips roll. “Like what you see?” he purrs above the camera.

More sound slips through as he draws himself close, vents huffing as he breathes deep. “Oh, yeah,” he gasps, “I’m the real fucking deal.” He draws his member back against his stomach, arching his thrusting claspers into plane view. Lorren groans as he watches the camera view, reveling in the sight.

“Oh, fuck,” he groans, leaning forward again, pressing his member down and sitting kneeled. Clasper provided thrusts increase his rolls; dark fingers rub at his dark clit, between his cream lips, holding at the base of his soft knot as the motion guides both of his hands.

“Ah, yeah,” he grins, arching, claspers kneading, breath in pants. He rolls, hands grasping till one moves back to hold him steady. 

Motions increase, rolls guiding him straight to his peak; then it hits.

Vents clench, breathing chokes as he’s drawn to end; motions held restrict as it hits. He holds his hand at his twitching member’s top, pushing it downwards as the claspers mock their own hammering thrusts.

Cream colors the grey towel as Lorren bucks against his hand and the claspers, grunting as he finishes on and around. He holds himself there as he rides out his orgasm, carefully easing back to the towel as his claspers release the captive dildo. For a moment, he sits there in pants, vents breathing deep at neck and chest. He looks to the camera, and stops the recording.

A short chuckle rolls from him, guiding his favorite blue from his cream lips. “Well, that was exciting.”

“No messages, Lorren,” the Cephalon chirps from the recess. “Would you like to review the recording?”

“Yeah; go ahead, Rys. I need to get cleaned up anyway,” the volt sighs, looking down over the mess of split lubricant on his lips and claspers.

As he cleans himself and his toys, he mildly pays attention to his recording – still a bit flushed at seeing himself from another perspective. Near the end he’s scoffing, “god, that dialogue, the fuck was I thinking. It’s horrible.”

“Considering others, it’s fine,” Cephalon Rys laments. “Would you like it posted, Lorren?”

“Eeeeh, yeah. Just give it some generic title or something.”

“Would ‘I’m the real fucking deal’ be sufficient?” The mauve octagon teases.

The volt’s blush remains across his cheeks. “How about something more generic, like ‘volt plays with himself’?” Lorren looks to the nearby monitor where Cephalon Rys displays himself. “Would be a nice treat to find among the thousands of fakes. They should work for it.”

“Certainly, Lorren.”

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn’t take long for the video to be found, spreading amongst certain communities.  
> -+-  
> Kudos, comments, and sharing are encouraged!


End file.
